Obsession
by Rukatana
Summary: Have you ever wanted something so bad, it came true? Fanfiction was Ruka's obsession. She was that otaku that everyone made fun of. She lost herself in Naruto fanfiction. Specifically the fanfiction in which Naruto becomes god-like and has a massive harem at his beck and call. Ruka found that she wanted that...Now she was going to have it. SI/OC.


**Warnings: This will contain morbid, disturbing things. If you are sensitive to anything. Don't read this. This will contain many "taboo" subjects such as incest and harems. This is a semi-serious fanfiction. This is rated M for a reason. It does have a unconsented sexual scene. I don't know if it qualifies as rape as no penetration was involved.**

 **Summary:** Have you ever wanted something so bad, it came true? Fanfiction was Ruka's obsession. She was that otaku that everyone made fun of. She lost herself in Naruto fanfiction. Specifically the fanfiction in which Naruto becomes god-like and has a massive harem at his beck and call. Ruka found that she wanted that...Now she was going to have it. SI/OC.

Click. Chapter 73. It was the Naruto fanfiction "Legend Of A God"'s two hundredth chapter. Over 900,000 thousand words. Ruka loved it. It was the type of fanfiction in which Naruto was god-like and had his own massive harem. Chapter 200 was when Naruto's child army was trying to destroy Sasuke's child army. It was pretty stupid, yet it still left Ruka in awe.

The fanfiction have around seven hundred favorites and a thousand reviews and follows. It was an obsession. It was her meth, her drug, her nicotine. Ruka couldn't help but want to be this bad-ass obviously over-powered Naruto. She didn't care if she had to become a guy.

 _"Be careful what you wish for."_ A voice whispered in her ear, taunting her, mocking her. The black spots, oh-so foreign, darted through her vision. Ruka felt herself fall from her chair, she hit the ground...She didn't feel a thing.

It was like meditation. She could feel everything, yet she was away from reality at the same time. It was a mind-numbing pain she couldn't even feel. Ruka felt her body break and shift to do whatever it was doing.

Ruka shut her eyes. Hiro opened his. Blue eyes, such intense blue eyes, opened up. A large pale hand made it's way downwards, the breasts that had once weighed his shoulder's down, they were gone. His lower region anatomy was also gone, at least the female anatomy. Hiro got up, shakily as if he were walking for the first time.

"It worked." His once deep voice was replaced with an even deeper one. A masculine one. Hiro made his way to his closet mirror. The shirt he was wearing had ripped during his transformation, he stared at the perfect six pack in the mirror. His gym pants were much tighter than they had been. Showing off his very impressive length. "This has to be a dream...But for a rare lucid dream, I have to make it worthwhile."

Hiro had spiky black hair, much like that of Madara Uchiha, it reached his shoulders. Blue eyes stared back at him. Even Hiro was awed by their color. Their intensity. This was something Ruka would have drooled over.

Hiro pulled back the sliding door of his closet. Shocked to find the closet filled with guy clothes. Skinny jeans, check, Graphic tee, check, combat boots, double check. For a moment he felt like Ruka. _You are Ruka. You will always be Ruka._ Hiro shook his head of such thoughts. They would ruin this dream.

"Time to become powerful. If I can." Hiro didn't have the nine tails to grant him some sort of wish. He had nothing in his world that could possibly enable him to travel worlds. Hiro paced around the room. Seeing as how he was going to be god-like, he needed some sort of tragic backstory. He hoped he didn't get random flashbacks or something because that would be clich-

 _"Mommy! Please stop!" A young eleven year old Hiro cried in horror as the woman in front of him ripped his clothes away from his young body. Hinako Katani smiled cruelly as she swiped at the sensitive skin of Hiro's stomach. Her sharp nails leaving scratches. No one would suspect Hinako of abuse, nonetheless sexual abuse._

 _Hinako laughed, "Aww. Hiro, don't you want mommy to love you!" Hiro struggled in her grasp, as she knelt down and took his penis into her mouth. As he struggled more and more, she dug her nails into his skin. She would leave scars there.  
_

 _She took him out of her mouth before keeping him locked onto the ground with her left hand. She opened her legs, revealing nothing under her overly large t-shirt. Her vagina glistening with sinful wetness. "Do you see mommy? Do you see how much mommy wants you?" She gently pressed her warmth against Hiro's closed mouth._

 _"Make mommy feel good, Hiro!" Hinako taught him how to lick properly, using his tongue. Hinako basically grinded against Hiro's face as he licked as much as she could. Hiro dipped his tongue into her hole, wiggling the pink muscle around. "A-ooh. Hiro-kun, mommy is orgasming for you...Aaah." Her slick clear orgasm spilled from her pussy. Hiro made sure to lap it all up._

 _Hinako's hands trailed downward, where Hiro's wood stood upright. "Puberty hit you well Hiro-kun. I can assure you, it all came from me." She fondled his moderately sized penis for a bit. She lifted herself off of him. "Maybe this time it will end better." She licked at his penis, giggling as Hiro released an unwanted moan. His penis seemed red and swollen. Pre-cum leaked at the top._

 _She sucked on his balls, he felt himself cumming. His semen splattered against her covered breasts. "Naughty boy. How did you know mommy liked cum for dinner?" She dropped him from her mouth once more. As she rubbed him ready once more, she took off her t-shirt. They were c-cups. "Do you see these Hiro-kun? Mommy let you suckle these. It felt so good! I wouldn't mind you doing it again."_

The memory faded from Hiro's mind, he found himself on the floor. Tears spilling from his eyes. Hinako wasn't caught until Hiro was seventeen, by then, apparently, he had fathered five of his siblings and was eager to give more to Hinako. Hiro now had Ruka as part of his mind. He was no longer brain-washed. His children had been given to a rich family, who had always wanted children themselves. He had four girls and a boy.

The doctors had declared them surprisingly healthy, especially since how they became to be. Nothing had been wrong with them. Hiro would have to get over it. His kids were in a good place with good people.

As far as Hiro knew, he was nineteen in age. Extremely good-looking and had the potential to become the most powerful person in the world. What wouldn't people like? As he went through his closet once more, he couldn't help but look closely at the wall. Then...It was there. The door to somewhere. He made no slow movements as he jerked the hidden handle. He faced a long hallway, so long he couldn't even see the end of it.

 **I had this idea as I took a look at myself. Like I am obsessed with harem fanfictions and evil main characters. I think how bad and disgusting they truly are, is what draws us to them. So I decided why not and posted this.**


End file.
